Muderers mystery
by Anime.97.gurl
Summary: A muder has been comitied. Who is the person behind it? Meanwhile, a stranger is following Ryou with a dangerous weapon. Mystery and strange ending! The ending will surprise you, I swear!


**Yay, I have finally finished it. It took me a while to figure out how to put out the irony in the tale. But I think I did I good job. This one is like a mystery story. With a surprise twist at the end.**

**This story is a dedication to my friend, Sherbo. Today is her birthday! Happy birthday Sherbo!!**

**So here's the mysteriuos story that I have just finished:**

* * *

It was night time. It was very mysterious. It was a dark night that even your own hand seemed to disappear even though it was right in front of your hand. The air seemed to be thick and foggy. It was the time of the night where even cars seemed to disappear from the road.

Suddenly, almost as if it was destined, a TV in a video shop turned into the News channel. A reporter showed up. He looked around 40, and had brown hair. He looked grimed. The person looked straight at the screen. He began to speak to whoever just happened to see this report. "Mass murder has happened today. A whole family has died. The lives of Yugi and Tea Mutou and their children have ended. There were about 3 bullets in each person's head. They were probably killed by a cold blooded killer. It's amazing that something like this has happened in such quiet street! I couldn't believe it myself when I first heard about it! It happened just an hour ago. On Willow Street, the neighbors are afraid that this murderer might visit them too. The murder is still not found. Motives are also not known."

The second reporter started to talk about how violent everything seemed to be getting and some other things like that. It was just a random conversation used to take up time and let out a way for the person to let out opinions about violence.

The night soon became a rainy one. The rain fell from the sky. As if foretold some kind of danger. The black streets seemed to turn gray. Even the homeless people wanted to cry. The rain has stopped their trash can fires. Now a long cold night awaited it. The card board boxes seem to turn weak in the ran. The stray blankets were soon filled with the rain.

It was in this setting that this strange story happened.

* * *

It was a cold night. It was in this cold rainy weather that a quiet person walked in the rain. It was none other than Ryou Bakura. The quiet shy person was walking through, his eyes glued forward as if he didn't want to see or know anything. He was wearing his usual pale sweater. He wore a lighter blue shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans, which were already soaked at the bottom because of the rain. His shoes weren't as dry as a desert either. He had an umbrella . He was wearing a cool coat. It was a rain coat with a strange pattern. As to what that pattern was, I will have to inform you later. Anyway, the lone-some person was walking through the street.

He was walking quickly, for he wanted to avoid trouble. He walked a little quicker. With those news about the murder spreading like wild fire, it wasn't safe for a shy feminine person to be walking around.

The person kept walking through until he realized that he was in the bad part of town. Most of the crooks lived here, people that had killed so many times before that they could get away with it now. It was enough to make the hairs on a normal person's neck go up. Suddenly, the white-haired person's thoughts were interrupted with footsteps. They sounded husky. They sounded loud.

Ryou, like any normal person started to get scared. He started to move faster. The other person started to walk faster too. Soon, Ryou was in a dash, rushing to get away from the enemy. The other person behind also increased his speed.

Soon the high speed chase lead to a dead end. Into a dark alley with no way out, except the way that you got in. In Ryou's case, walking back there wasn't such a smart idea.

Ryou heart stopped. He was afraid. He didn't want to turn around. He just wanted to stay there and pretend as if he was already home. He was too afraid to speak. He just stood there was the other figure came close to him.

Soon the other person came up to him. He pulled out a dangerous object. It was a gun.

Ryou's heart stopped for a moment. Fear filled his eyes; he looked up at the other person.

The other person looked kind of like him. He also had white hair. It stuck up even though he was wearing a heavy rain coat. He had an injured arm. He was wearing a striped shirt. He was strong eyes. He was a little taller than him. He was wearing normal blue jeans. They looked faded and were ripped at the knee. He held out his hand. The hand didn't seem like they were ones of a murder. Although they did seem harsh. As if they could hurt, but they decided not to.

The other person moved his head. Ryou suddenly realized that the other person had a dumb-founded expression lying on his face. The other person opened his mouth and said, "You dropped this…" tilting his head toward the gun.

Ryou stared at the other. Then he said thank you and walked away. It wasn't a long walk to his house. He lived in this dark neighborhood.

Yes he had been on Willow Street. Yes he had been walking around in the dangerous neighborhood to get rid of the weapon. And the pattern on his cool coat that I was talking about was red blood splatter. Yes the person who Ryou was running away from was a cop.

And yes, for once his darker half (although at the time Ryou didn't know it was his darker half.) was not the one who had cold blood.

On this very twisted street is where a murder was found. But a surprise was found on the end. Now if this one person ended up to be a murder, what other people that you know could be just like him. Innocent on the outside, but in the inside lays a cool killer. Do you really wish to know? Or should I just let you sit, while you think of the irony. I suppose that I won't tell you. No point in spoiling the secret.

End.

* * *

**Dang wasn't that awesome!!! I decided to fill in some spaces for thjose of you who are a bit blunt like me. Or for those of you who get annoyed when something doesn't make sense. Review and ask me if you didn't understand something!**

**I have a couple news:**

**Did you ever wonder what people would look in my (anime gurl) stories? Ever wonder if the I even have any artistic talent? Well, your wish/ questions are answered. I have decided to begin a new website. Its url is, take away the space: h t t p : / / a n i m e 9 7 g u r l . w e b s . c o m /**

**Also, I am now an official beta reader. If you need a beta reader for any of your stories just pm me! My beta reader account info is on my account!**

**Thank you for reading, and if you loved it and wish for more mysterious stories click on the "review" bottom.!**


End file.
